The Disney Girls
by Nighlocktheawesome00
Summary: When a loyal enforcer of Chernabog's steals the life forces of their most trust of friends, 16 Disney Heroines must team up to stop him from obtaining the ultimate power to unleash the forces of another dimension to pave the way for Chernabog's takeover of Earth.


**This story is for all those who like the idea of a Disney female styled Avengers story.**

* * *

Disney. Nighlocktheawesome00.

Somewhere in Germany, in Medieval Times, in a forest, we see a pony riding towards a small cottage. On the pony is a young 14 year old girl. She had skin as white as snow, hair as black as ebony, cheeks as red as a rose, and she wore a dress colored blue on the top, yellow on the bottom, with shoulder pads with red on them. She also wore yellow high heels. She had a crossbow attached to her back and dual daggers on her waist.

She got off the horse and walked over to the door. On it was a note. The girl grabbed it and read aloud.

"'Princess, we have gone down to the mine. We will be back at dark. Make yourself at home until then'," she read.

This girl was Princess Snow White, future queen of her best friend's, Florian, kingdom.

"Wait out here, Destiny," Snow said to her horse. "I'll be back out to get your some water and food."

The horse whinnied in glee.

* * *

Elsewhere.

We see a figure moving through the bushes towards the mine. He worse a tuxedo with a clock pattern, a pocket watch, dress pants with important moments in history designed on them, a top hat with a green version of Big Ben on it, and a staff with gears on the top.

This man's name was Thompson, and evil time travelling wizard with an evil plan in mind.

He arrived at the mine, looking on from the bushes. All the other dwarves were inside the cave, while Doc was hanging back near the entrance. As Doc was the closest, Thompson aimed his staff at him as it glowed lime green (why are Disney Villains always seen near that color anyways?).

_"Anima Mea Furantur,"_ he muttered.

Suddenly, Doc glowed lime green as well. Without warning, the staff pulled Doc's very life force to it, trapping it in the gears. Doc's body fell off the chair, lifeless.

"One down, six to go," he said to himself.

As if luck was on his side, Dopey came out, acting childish as usual. As soon as he saw Doc on the ground, he ran over to him. Thompson quietly came up behind him, the gears glowing lime green again.

_"Anima Mea Furantur,"_ Thompson said.

Dopey glowed lime green as his life force was sucked into the staff.

Thompson allowed Dopey's body to fall to the ground. He then walked into the cave, knowing he would take the dwarves off guard.

As Thompson arrived, none of the dwarves noticed him. Not until Grumpy turned around and dropped his pick axe.

"Who in th' world are you?!" Grumpy demanded.

"Just someone who requires your life forces to obtain The Ultimate Power," Thompson replied nonchalantly.

"What's the ultimate power?" Happy asked

"You won't live to find out," Thompson replied sinisterly, pointing his stand at them as it glowed lime green again. _"Anima Mea Furantur!"_

The remaining dwarves glowed lime green. Grumpy watched in horror as their life forces were sucked out one by one. He looked on at Thompson's evil smirk as the staff sucked out his soul as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the cave, Florian had arrived to check on the dwarves. He promised he would come to help out at the mine. As soon as he saw Doc and Dopey's lifeless bodies on the ground. He jumped off his horse and ran over to check on them. He didn't notice Thompson coming up, the gears on his staff glowing light red this time as he aimed.

_"Laedere Incapacitate!"_ Thompson called out.

A red blast shot out from the staff before Florian could react. Florian was sent flying a few inches away. Thompson walked off. Florian attempted to get up, but as soon as he tried, he felt a pain in his side that forced him back down. He took notice of a buck deer nearby that had seen everything.

"Find Snow!" he said. "She's at the Dwarve's Cottage! Go!"

Thankfully, the deer understood and took off immediately.

* * *

Back at the cottage, Snow was resting in a chair. She had been sitting for so long she had dozed off. When the deer arrived and began knocking on the door with its antlers, Snow saw that the sun was beginning to set.

"Oh dear me," she exclaimed to herself. "How long have I been asleep?"

She cautiously approached the door, pulling out one of her daggers and hiding it behind her back. She carefully looked outside and saw the deer. Snow put the dagger away and opened the door. She exited outside, a look of worry on her face now.

"What is it, friend?" she asked him. "What's wrong?"

The deer made motions that suggested that he wanted Snow to follow him. She grabbed her cloak, hopped onto Destiny, and pulled her hood up.

"Let's go, Destiny!" she said. "Hyah!"

Destiny immediately galloped after the deer. They eventually arrived at the mine to find Florian barely fending off attacking wolves with his bow and arrow. Snow took out her crossbow, loaded it, then shot at a wolf. She assumed it was the alpha, because all the other wolves took off running when the wolf she shot went down.

"Florian!" Snow cried out as she put away her crossbow.

"Snow!" Florian called out. He tried to get up to run to her, but the pain from the spell returned, forcing him back down.

"Are you alright?" Snow asked as she knelt down next to him. "Did one of the wolves get you?"

"No, but an evil wizard did," Florian replied, clutching his side. "He also apparently did something with dwarves. They're all lifeless."

Snow thought for a moment before taking Florian, then Doc, then Dopey into the cave.

"Stay here, and at dawn use this to teleport back to the kingdom," she told him, handing him a stone. "You tell your parents where to find the dwarves."

"What about you?" Florian asked worriedly.

"I'm gonna find this guy," Snow replied determinedly. "Which way did he go?"

"You're not gonna like this, but in the direction of Evil Queen's castle," Florian replied.

Snow hesitated for a moment at that. Florian was right, it was the one place she didn't like, but she had to go if she was going to capture the one who had not only hurt her friend, but also did something horrible to her protectors. She put on a brave face, marched out of the cave, grabbed some foliage and placed it in front of the entrance to prevent any wolves from entering. She then got onto Destiny.

"To Grimhilde's castle, Destiny," Snow commanded. "We've gotta catch that evil wizard."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the top of Mount Everest, an orb of purple energy sat. Suddenly, it sensed something as two glowing red eyes opened. As it stood up, it revealed itself to be the Raven Force, Creator of all godlike magical beings including Firebird, Creator of the Mystic Isles, and thereby Creator of Magic itself. As soon it sensed Thompson's actions, it knew something had to be done. He spread his wings and flew down to the temple below.

"Militares Viri Corvus!" it called down.

* * *

**And there it is. Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
